Mini-Adventures
by creppylover
Summary: Titulo del asco... lo se... Bien, este fic es Una serie de one-shots sin sentido sobre Gregory y Christophe... claro que también van a aparecer los demás personajes, pero, ellos serán los principales. La descripción esta dentro. Un mal summary pero buen contexto dentro... creo.
1. Chapter 1: Debilidad

**HOLA!**

**Bieeeennn...**

**Son series de one-shots de varias parejas... pero la principal pareja son Gregory y Chrispohe. Ellos serán los principales por a esta chica le gusta mucho esa pareja. **

**También habrá capítulos dedicados a una sola pareja.**

**Oh puede que todas las parejas estén juntas.**

**Este es el trato...**

**Yo escribiré 3 capítulos y para el cuarto capitulo ustedes me darán ideas... osea... ya después de escribir los tres primero, el siguiente capitulo tomare sus ideas que me dejen en los reviews para hacer un capitulo, (Elijan la pareja y de que quieren que trate y asi, el genero blah bla blah)**

**Las parejas que creo que yo pondré son**

**CREEK, GREGSTOPHE, STYLE, CANDY, BUNNY, DIP... Las principales... no se si poner TYDE... porque me gusta esa pareja... pero también me gusta la preja de Clyde y Bebe. Y Token x Nicole asi que no se cual de ellas poner.**

**Oh... Su capitulo es como un paréntesis de mi fic, no tendrá nada que ver con mi fic, es como un fanservice... ustedes me dicen por review como quieren que sea su capitulo y yo lo escribiré.**

**EN FIN...**

**A LEER**

**Todos tienen 13 años (En sus capítulos pueden tener la edad que quieran)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Debilidad<strong>

Era una tarde normal en el bosque de un bello pueblo llamado SouthPark.

Un chico rubio esquivaba los ataques con su espada de los ataques que un chico de tez morena cubierta de tierra le daba con una pala.

Claro, para ellos eso ya era normal, ¿ estaban peleando? Eso parecía a simple vista de algunos, pero no, estaban practicando. Resulta que ambos formaban parte de una sociedad secreta que habían inventado Stan, Kyle y Cartman cuando tenían 8 años para salvar a Terrance y Phillip llamada_ ¨La Resitance_¨. Aun así, aunque ya Terrance y Phillip estuvieran en paz, mantuvieron La Resitance en pie por si ocurría algo parecido, hasta ahora han tenido algunas misiones, eran pequeñas pero demasiadas. Solo había algunos pocos miembros, puede que Gregory y Christophe hagan todo el trabajo pero los demás miembros también ayudaban.

Stan le dio el puesto de líder a Gregory después de volver con Wendy en la tercera guerra mundial entre Estados Unidos y Canada que ocasiono la mamá de Kyle.

Pero no volvamos al pasado, concentrémonos en el presente. Ahora, volvamos al entrenamiento.

-No se porque te haces llamar líder si no puedes vencerme.

Christophe seguía atacando a Gregory con su pala pero este los esquivaba con su espada.

-Ser líder no solo significa la fuerza mi querido Mole- Mole hizo un giro con su pala pero Gregory lo esquivo saltando alto y dar una vuelta por el cielo y aterrizar detrás de Christophe- También es agilidad y cerebro, pero creo que lo ultimo no lo tienes.

Chirstophe soltó un gruñido, odiaba cuando Gregory presumía. Christophe guardo su pala y apretó sus puños, era hora de enseñarle a ese rubiecito ingles quien era mejor.

-Te crees tan perfecto, apuesto que no puedes vencerme cuerpo a cuerpo,_ garçon arrogant stupide_.

-Bien... si así lo quieres.- Gregory dejo su espada clavada en un árbol. Se puso en una pose pelea y llamo a Christophe con su mano- Ataca.

Christophe corrió rápidamente hacia Gregroy, el rubio solo se quedo ahí parado sin mover ningún musculo, Christophe alzo su puño dispuesto a pegarle pero Gregory lo esquivo, lo que no sabia era que Christophe tenia otro segundo ataque, le dio una patada en los pies del rubio haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Christophe se acerco a Gregory, el rubio se sobaba el brazo y soltó un gemido de dolor.

_-¿Qu'est-ce blondie ? Avez-vous mal au corps de jeune fille délicate ?_

Gregroy sonrio y de un dos por tres, Gregory pateo a Christopher y este callo...justamente como lo hizo Christopher con el. Christopher tomo su cabeza adolorida y miro con odio al ingles, Gregroy se levanto al igual que Christopher. Christopher trato de pegarle en el rostro pero Gregroy tomo el puño del francés antes de hacer impacto con su cara, puñetazo tras puñetazo pero Gregroy siempre los esquivaba, Christopher hizo una voltereta en aire y trato de lanzarle una patada a Gregroy pero este solo se aparto, Christopher cayo de cara contra el suelo y tomo su pie adolorido.

-Ahora parece que es otro quien se lastimo su delicado cuerpo de niñita.

-¡CALLATE!- Christpher grito a los cuatro vientos asustando a Gregroy. Christopher le dio una patada a Gregory en el estomago y este se retorció adolorido.- ¡Veras que yo no soy ninguna niñita tu _anglais croyait grosse affaire stupide. Vous n´etes plus qu´à vaniteux... Et Acabare vouz..._

Gregory miro a Christophe con terror, esto no era parte de su plan, tenia que pensar en algo rápido. Mientras Gregory esquivaba con algo de dificultad los ataques de Christophe, pensaba en como poder detenerlo, necesitaba saber su debilidad... lo malo... es que Christophe no tenia ninguna debilidad salvo su miedo a los perros y su odio a Dios... necesitaba pensar. Gregory examinaba a Christophe y trato de analizar posibles debilidades con lo que sabia del francés.

Gregory salió volando con un golpe que le lanzo Christophe, Gregroy trato de mantenerse de pie, ya estuvo bueno de esquivar, tenia que atacar.

Gregrory corrió hacia Christopher y comenzó a dar puñetazos y patadas, Christophe las esquivaba, abecés lo golpeaba pero también atacaba. Ya no era entrenamiento... ahora era una pelea. Christophe salto y dio una patada giratoria pero Gregory lo esquivo a tiempo.

_-¡Arrêter esquiver mes attaques , Surrender maintenant , putain de merde anglais!_

-¡No entiendo porque te enojas conmigo si tu empezaste todo esto!

-¡Si tu no hubieras presumido esto no hubiera pasado!

Christophe dio otra patada pero Gregory salto y cayo atrás de Christophe, Christophe volteo rápidamente pero al encontrarse con los ojos celestes del rubio se sonrojo, la cara de Gregory se ilumino, el no era ningún tonto, sabia perfectamente el porque el sonrojo del francés. El rubio sonrió triunfalmente haciendo que el francés frunciera el ceño.

-¿¡Porque demonios sonríes!? ¡No creas que estas salvado rubiecito! ¡Esta victoria será mía!-

-No... Sera mía. Ahora que se tu debilidad te ganare fácilmente-

-¿Debilidad? Yo no tengo ninguna debilidad estúpido ingles de mierda.

Christophe estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo pero Gregory tomo el puño de Christopher y lo jalo hacia el quedando muy cerca juntos **_(Miden lo mismo, ¿Cómo se llaman cuando ambos son los dominantes y ukes al mismo tiempo?)_**

Christophe se sonrojo violentamente y trato de zafarse pero Gregory tomo la barbilla de Christophe y lo acerco aun mas a el.

Estaban a escasos centímetros de que sus labios se unieran pero Christophe lo detuvo.

-¡BIEN, BIEN, TU GANAS! _...vouz Ganges ..._ - Gregory lo soltó mientras Christophe lo veía con una mirada de oído y pena- _¿Déjà vous êtes heureux ? _Ganaste, ¡ahora deja de presumir si no quieres que te golpee en los bajos!

Gregory sonrío de oreja a oreja ante eso.

-No gane...Si te besaba ganaba, pero no te bese así queeee... técnicamente tu ganas.

-...¿¡EH!?...

-Veras mi querido Christophe- Christophe se sonrojo ya que el rubio lo llamo por su nombre, solo lo llamaba así cuando se enojaba o algo por el estilo- No soy presumido, tu malinterpretas las cosas... tu dijiste que era una niña debilucha, y yo mostré no serlo, no presumía mis esquivos y ataques, yo solo quería demostrar que no era lo que tu decías de mi.

-¡Si pero eso no te da derecho a casi besarme! ¿¡Que fue eso!?

-Pues siempre eh querido ver como sabían tus besos, pero seria rudo robártelo cuando estas en un humor de **perros**- Christophe tembló al oír la palabra perros, lo odiaba a muerte, odiaba a los perros, odiaba a Dios, odiaba a Gregrory, se odiaba a si mismo por dejarle hacer eso- Quiero que nuestro primer beso sea tranquilo y romántico, no mientras peleamos.¿Ok_ Love_?

Gregory le guiño un ojo y Christophe solo retrocedió sonrojado.

-¡No somos novios, marica!

-Aun no-

-¡Y mi primer beso no será contigo!

-¿ A no?,¿entonces con quien Chris?-

-Sera con una rubia sexy de ojos azules, no se, talvez Bebe...

-O mejor me visto de mujer y me alargo de cabello, te beso, y así tendrás tu primer beso con una rubia sexy de ojos azules.

-_sont malades , ce qui la baise ne va pas avec vous ?_

-Puede que lo sea. Talvez tu primer beso sea con una sexy rubia de ojos azules... pero mi primer beso será contigo. Tenlo en mente.

Gregory tomo su espada que estaba en el tronco del árbol, miro a Christopher y comenzó a alejarse. Christophe lo vio irse, dios, algo estaba mal con ese ingles.

Gregory se detuvo y lo volteo a ver haciendo que Christophe se sonrojara violentamente, ¿ahora que querrá?

-¿No vas a venir? Se nos hará tarde para la reunión.

-O-Ok...- Asintió tímidamente, dios, se sentía tan estúpido y débil. Ese ingles hace que Christophe se viera como una niña colegiala.

Christophe se acerco a Gregory y ambos se fueron directo hacia la base.

Mientas Christophe pensaba en mil maneras de matar a Gregory, el rubio sonreía para sus adentros, no solo descubrió que le gustaba Christophe... si no también su debilidad.

Obviamente la debilidad de Christophe era el, ¿Qué mas?

-Que quede claro que yo gane esto...

Dijo Christophe al rubio que solo rodo los ojos ante eso. Christophe siempre quiere ganar... y eso le gustaba de el.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del primer capitulo.<strong>

**Una gran crusileria.**

**Perdon si es muy corto pero en mi sueño se vio mas largo, soñé con esto técnicamente.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews sobre sus capitulo, ya saben, la descripción esta arriba por si se saltaron.**

**Gracias por leerlo y... PEACE OUT HOMMIES!**

* * *

><p><strong>TRADUCCIONES!...están en orden tranquilos.<strong>

**1.-Niño arrogante estúpido **

**2.-¿Que paso rubiecto? ¿Tu cuerpo delicadito de niñita te duele?**

**3.-TU INGLES ESTUPIDO QUE SE CREE LA GRAN COSA... NO ERES NADA...Acabare contigo **

**4.- DEJA DE ESQUIVAR MIS ATAQUES, RINDETE AHORA, INGLES DE MEIRDA.**

**5.-Tu ganas...**

**6.- ¿Ya estas feliz?**

**7.-Eres un enfermo...¿¡Que coños te pasa!?**


	2. Chapter 2: Los Pelikans

Varios** One-Shots sobre GREGSTOPHE. **

**Me encanta esa pareja.**

**En este capitulo conocerán a mi OC... tranquilos no aparecerá mucho, talvez de fondo oh solo salude y cosas asi.**

**Me base en mi personaje de South Park the stick of truth para mi OC.**

**Expecto en sus padres.**

**Sus padres son...muy diferentes a los de el juego... y también tiene hermanos.**

**EN FIN...**

**A LEER**

**Todos tienen 13 años**

**Capitulo2: (El que tenia escrito se borro y tuve que escribir otro nuevo T-T) Los Pelikans**

Christophe estaba dibujando unos planos en un papel azul, resulta que alguien, una persona misteriosa, les había encargado espiar a una tal persona. Mientras Christophe hacia los planos y estrategias, Gregory investigaba a la persona y los posibles lugares que podría ir.

Gregory dio un ultimo vistazo a Christophe, se veía tan lindo concentrado.

-Si tomas una foto te durara mas.

Dijo Christophe ya harto de que Gregory siempre lo ande mirando, se sentía incomodo...muy incomodo. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención ya que ... bueno...nadie le ponía atención.

Gregory se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Christophe y lo abrazo por detrás, Christophe rompió su lápiz al sentir los cálidos brazos del ingles alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Podemos descansar un poco, ¿_please? Im really tired, Mole-_

-¡N-NO! ¡Hay que seguir trabajando, y quítate de encima!

-Bien, como digas.- Gregory le dio un beso a Christophe en la mejilla haciendo que este rompiera su lápiz nuevo por segunda vez. Christophe lo miro con odio mientras Gregroy lo miraba con esa sonrisa triunfante y presumida.

-¿Donde están los demás?- Pregunto Christophe mientras arrugaba la hoja que tenia y tomaba otra.

-Renunciaron.

-¿¡QUE!?- Christophe volvió a romper su nuevo nuevo lápiz,¿renunciar? ¿Cuándo demonios paso eso?

-Ayer todos me llamaron diciendo que renunciaban.

-¡Hijos de puta! Como sea,¿quien los necesita? Ambos hacemos mejor equipo

Christophe pensó en lo que dijo y luego miro a Gregory todo sonrojado, otra vez esa maldita sonrisa.

_-¿Con_ que tu y yo hacemos mejor equipo, eh?-

-¡CALLATE!-

Christophe comenzó a arrojarle varios lápices a Gregory, estaba rojo de la vergüenza y de la furia mientras, Gregory estaba riendo y esquivaba los ataques.

-Jejeje, volvamos al trabajo.

-¡Pero no hables hasta que acabemos todo esto!

-Lo hare si me dejas besarte.

-Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras...

* * *

><p>Gregory y Christophe caminaban por las calles de South Park directo hacia Tweak Bros a tomar un poco de café y discutir sobre su misión, habían trabajado toda la noche y tratando de averiguar que tramaba esa persona. El señor que les pidió ayuda resulta que era un señor enamorado, tenia una novia pero como típico de siempre desconfiaba que lo estuviera engañando.<p>

Entraron a la tienda, el señor Tweak les dio una bienvenida, Gregory respondió amablemente y pidió una taza de te y un café descafeinado mientras Christophe buscaba una mesa donde sentarse. Ambos chicos se sentaron en una mesa alejada de lo demás, Gregory saco un montón de hojas y se las dio a Christophe, este las vio y miro al rubio con una mirada confusa.

_- Qu'est-ce que ce est ça ?_

-No te hagas el tonto, investigue a la señora Perla, ¿recuerdas? Ese señor misterioso nos pidió seguirla y descubrir que tramaba.

_-Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?_

-La señora Perla siempre viene aquí a las 5 de la tarde, después de eso va a la oficina postal donde siempre pregunta por un paquete que un supuesto amigo le iba a enviar, algunas veces va al cine los miércoles y jueves, a Forever21 cada domingo, y siempre regresa a casa a las 12 p.m... Es todo lo que se, también imprimi su información, en donde vive, sus familiares y amigos y comida favorita.

_-Comment avez-vous toutes ces informations ?_

-Te sorprenderías lo mucho que Facebook puede ayudarte.-Gregory sonrió molestando otravez a Christophe, como odiaba esa sonrisa presumida suya.- Y tu mi querido Christophe, ¿Cuál es tu plan?

_-Ok, d'abord ; Je vous ai dit de ne me rappeler que , vous savez que je déteste ! Au second , laissez le plat à la base , il me l'aurait pris avec moi, mais SOMEONE've m'a traînée à cet endroit maudit ._

Gregory sonrió cálidamente, le encantaba cuando Christophe hablaba francés, lo mejor era que solo hablaba francés cuando estaba con Gregory ya que es el único (A parte de Wendy, Cartman, Kyle y Pip) que entiende lo que dice.

-Perdon por eso, pero quería que nuestra cita fuera hoy.

_-Ouais, eh bien ... attendez , quoi? _No estamos saliendo.

-La única cosa que dices en español es eso, wow.

Gregrory rodo los ojos, le encantaba molestar a Christophe.

-Aquí esta su pedido.- Gregory levanto su mirada y vio a Kenny con un traje de la tienda.

-¿Kenny?,¿que haces aquí?

Pregunta Gregory confundido, desde cuando Kenny trabaja?

-Oh, estoy reuniendo dinero para mi familia, me pagan muy bien... lo malo de este trabajo es que estoy cerca de Tweek todo el tiempo.

-¿Que tiene de malo?

-¿El? Nada, me lo cogería si pudiera... lo malo es que su novio es un mugre celoso, una vez un chico le pidió a Tweek un borrador y el chico fue mandado a la enfermería por culpa de Craig.

-Tu punto es?- Pregunto Christophe

-Mi punto es que solo por mirar a Tweek Craig me matara... y yo no quiero morir... otravez. Como sea, debo volver a trabajar, suerte con su cita.

-¿¡EH!?- Christophe rompió su nuevo nuevo nuevo lápiz otravez.-¿ Porque demonios tengo un lápiz?

-Gracias Kenny-

-¿¡Hasta le respondes!?

-OH, ¡Casi se me olvida! Tengan esto, la necesitaran- Kenny saca una pequeña caja de su abrigo y se lo da a Gregory.- Disfruten su noche

Kenny se despide con un su mano y va a atender a otros clientes, Gregory mira la caja que le dio y su sangre se helo al verlo mientras sudaba frio. Resulta que era un paquete de condones.

-¿Que es?

-¡NADA!...mejor lo guardo por si acaso- Gregory guardo el paquete en su bolsa para hombres todo sonrojado.- Emmm... discutiremos esto en la base, mientras disfrutemos nuestra orden.

Christophe arqueo una ceja confundido y también frunció el ceño, como sea, pronto averiguaría que era lo que le habían dado al ingles.

* * *

><p>Gregory y Christophe estaban parados frente a una casa de dos pisos de color rojo, según el mensaje que les había enviado ese sujeto aquí era donde el vivía.<p>

Gregory toco el timbre, esperaron algunos segundos hasta que alguien abrió la puerta. Era un chico de tez caucásica, ojos cafes, pelo café y desordenado, llevaba puesta una gorra negra a rayas grises, una camiseta de manga corta blanca con la letra R en medio en color naranja, pantalones negros, zapatos naranjas, una camiseta de manga larga negra a rayas grises y tenia una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

El chico solo se les quedo mirando sin expresión alguna.

-Emm...Si, eh, ¿se encuentra el señor Pelikan?- Pregunto Gregory amablemente.

El chico siguió sin responder, Christophe se arto y soltó un bufido.

-Escucha niño, ese sujeto nos pidió ayuda para espiar a su novia que creo que es una zorra. Hoy no fue mi día así que mas vale que me digas donde esta ese señor. AHORA-

El chico siguió sin decir nada pero se hizo a un lado, eso para Gregory y Chirstophe es una seña de que son bienvenidos al hogar... o entrar a la residencia.

Gregory y Christophe entraron, era una bonita casa, se sentaron en el sillón de la sala a esperar.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?- Pregunta el chico al ingles y al francés, Gregory solo negó amablemente.

-Pensé que no hablabas.- Dijo Christophe cruzado de brazos.

- A veces...¿Les doy un consejo?

-No-

Respondio Christophe con veneno en su voz ocasionando que Gregory le diera un zape en la cabeza. Gregory le sonrio al chico dándole a entender que continuara.

-Mi mamá no es una zorra... es una prostituta.

-Osea que si le esta siendo infiel a tu papá.

Dijo Christophe sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, saco un encendedor y comenzó a fumar, normalmente Gregory lo regañaría y tiraría el cigarrillo a la basura, pero no quería pelear ahora, quería terminar esa misión.

-No... pero si.

-Solo háblale a tu padre, no perderé mi tiempo hablando con un retardado y sentado al lado de un ingles maricon.

Christophe apunto al chico y a Gregory, el ingles solo rodo los ojos y se disculpo con el chico con la mirada.

- Soy Roy.

-¿Quien

-Roy-

-te pregunto?

Gregory se tapo la boca conteniéndose la risa, Christophe sonrió burlonamente haciendo que Roy frunciera el ceño y se pusiera rojo de la furia, Roy se cruzo de brazos como niño mimado y subió 4 escalones de las escaleras.

-¡Papááááááááááá, unos chicos quieren verte, dicen que los llamaste y el chico pelicafe dice que eres un marica!

-¡O-OYE! ¡Yo no dije eso pedazo de mierda!

Christophe se levanto del sillón dispuesto a golpear al chico que tenia una sonrisa presumida en su rostro, Gregory tomo a Christophe del hombro y lo obligo a sentarse, el francés obedeció a regañadientes ante eso. (_**Oh si, talves puede que haya cambiado un poco su personalidad, pero tranquilos, seguirá actuando como el personaje de The Stick Of Truth... solo que este habla un poquitititititito mas y es un poco infantil, aveces narcisita, presumido y no muy inteligente... como si fuera Clyde pero Craig a la vez...)**_

Roy arqueo una ceja extrañado y señalo a ambos chicos.

-Ustedes...emmm...¿son novios o algo parecido?

-¡NO!- Grito rápidamente Christophe, ¿Qué hoy era el día de joder a Christophe o que?

-Pronto.

-¡TU CÁLLATE INGLES DE MIERDA!

Antes de que Christophe se lanzara a darle de comer un puñetazo a Gregory, el padre de Roy bajo las escaleras. Era rubio de ojos azules, llevaba una camiseta a tirantes verde, pantalón azul, tenis blancos y poca barba.

-Que bueno que llegaron, soy Rick.

Rick extendió la mando y Gregory la estrecho gustosamente mientras Christophe solo se cruzo de brazos al no golpear al ingles.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Gregory y el es Christophe-

-Oh... así que ustedes son...- Rick hizo una seña obscena con sus dedos haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran al máximo.

-¡N-NO! ¿¡Porque todo mundo dice eso!?

-Bueno... Aun no señor.

-¡NO LE RESPONDAS!

Christophe solo se tapo la cara de vergüenza mientras Gregory solo se rascaba su mejilla sonriendo.

-Bien chicos... ehh...¿que iba a hacer?...¡ A SI! Tengo la sospecha de que mi esposa me engaña con este tipo.- Rick les da una foto de un señor con una gran barba y vestido con traje- Últimamente la veo mas feliz de lo normal y siempre que va a su trabajo y regresa siempre tiene una marca roja en su oreja.

-¿Que quiere que hagamos?,¿descubrir que su esposa si le es infiel o matar al tipo?- Pregunta Christophe haciendo que a Roy le dieran escalofríos por la parte de matar, lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que asusto al pobre.

-Ambas cosas si es posible.

-¡Y lo dices con tanta naturalidad!- Grita Roy a su papá-¿Saben que?, me voy, no quiero ir a la cárcel solo por ser testigo.- Roy hace la típica seña Tucker a ambos chicos e incluso a su papá y sube las escaleras aun haciendo la seña.

-Me recuerda a mi hermano cuando era pequeño. ¡En fin! Chicos, mi esposa ira con sus amigas a una reunión mañana las 5 p.m, según ella me dijo, si va a otro lugar que no sea a un restaurante avísenme, díganme a donde va y con quien y que esta haciendo.

-Esta bien, haremos lo que podamos.- Gregroy se levanto del sillón.

-Recuerde, son 20 dolares... si quiere que le hagamos algo al tipo serian 60 dolares.

-¿¡QUE!?,¿Porque tanto?

-Bueno es muy difícil no ser descubierto, tenemos que retirar nuestras huellas del cuerpo y asegurar que nadie nos vea.

-...Bien... Pero no lo maten, aun no se si me esta engañando con ese señor... pero si si lo esta no lo maten, solo háganlo sufrir. Una señora gorda histérica no me deja de mirar mal y llamar a la policía.

-La señora Brovfolski.- Dijo Gregory- Ocasiono la tercera guerra mundial entre Estados Unidos y Canadá solo por un programa de televisión, tenga mucho cuidado. Y sobre lo de su esposa, lo veremos esta noche. Gracias por invitarnos. Nos retiramos con su permiso.

-Gracias por venir- Christophe sale de la casa sin siquiera despedirse, Gregory estaba a punto de salir pero Rick lo detiene tomándolo del hombro.- Oye niño, toma esto... por si acaso.

Rick le da una botella a Gregory, antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Rick lo saco a patadas de su casa, Gregory, confundido, miro la botella y vio que decía LUBRICANTE en letras moradas y doradas, Gregroy se sonrojo al extremo ante eso. Christophe lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

-_Qu'est-ce que vous a donné ?_

_-¡N-NOTHING!...Just... nothing... Lets just go to our homes... _Perdon, aveces hablo ingles cuando me enojo oh estoy nervioso..._ ¡F-FORGET WHAT I SAY!. _Nos vemos aquí mismo a las 3:45... Y no llegues tarde.

-Bien...

Christophe solo asintió extrañado por la actitud de Gregory, el usualmente no se comportaba así, como sea, luego descubriría la razón.

* * *

><p>Ya era de mañana.<p>

Christophe estaba dormido plácidamente en su cama cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba y picaba su cachete al mismo tiempo, Christophe entre-abrio los ojos y diviso a un Gregory borroso y sonriente.

-Buenos días- Le dice melosa-mente, sinceramente, eso le irrita al francés de sobremanera. A muchos pendejos afeminados les encantará que los traten como si fueran mujeres, pero ese no es su caso. El es un hombre, un hombre con todas las letras... aunque solo tenga 14 años y se comporte un poco inmaduro ... ES UN MACHO PECHO PELUDO!

Christophe miro a los ojos con expresión de fastidio -No se que le ves de buenos- Dijo el frances sin cambiar ni en un segundo su cara de infeliz. Ve en sus ojos como algo se rompe, pero de todas maneras continúo

-Te dije mil veces que no me visites- Dijo Christophe de la manera mas hiriente que pudo.

Gregory lo miro a los ojos, Christophe se sintió un poquito culpable pero realmente, su presencia le fastidiaba, no lo podía soportar. No le gustaba, como le miraba, como le hablaba. Todo en el le molestaba, y no era la primera vez que sucedía.

-No seas así,Chris. Levántate, llegaremos tarde a la escuela.-Christophe se tapo el cuerpo entero con sus cobijas.-¡Vamos!,no actúes como un niño

_ -Eh bien, vous ne pas agir comme vous êtes ma mère!_

Gregory soltó un gran suspiro mientras se peinaba su cabello con la yema de sus dedos. Tenia que sacar a Christophe de la cama de una vez por todas.

La cara de Gregory se ilumino, tenia una gran idea.

* * *

><p>Gregory y Christophe caminaban directo hacia la escuela mientras Christophe le daba una mirada de muerte al rubio.<p>

-Te advertí...

-¡No me advertiste nada _Faggot_!,¿¡Como se te ocurre hacer el puto ice bucket challenge mientras dormía!?

-Ahora tiene 1905 visitas y 89 likes.- Gregory le muestra la pagina de YouTube en su celular a Christophe, este solo aparto la mirada furioso- Vamos mi querido Christophe, no te enojes.

-¡No me llames así, _MERDE!_

-Je... - Gregory sonrió cálidamente, Christophe lo miro con su mirada de siempre.

-¿_Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?_

-_Nothing... Is cute when you're embarassed-_

_-Je ne suis pas-_

Gregory sonrio y tomo a Christophe por el mentón y lo acerco mas a su cara, como amaba hacerle eso al francés, realmente le gustaba... molestarlo.

_-Hmmm...I think yes. Stop acting, i know you want me._

_-¡Descendre pédé!_

Christophe trato de quitarse a Gregory de encima pero este no le permitía, el Team Stan los estaba viendo a algunos metros alejados de ellos. Cartman estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja sádicamente, Stan y Kyle solo se quedaban mirando extrañados y con una cara de exasperación mientras Kenny ya imaginaba cosas pervertidas con el incluido.

-¡HAHAHA, MARICAS!-Rio Cartman aputandolos con el dedo, algunos miraban y otros ignoraban. Christophe ya estaba fastidiado y su grito se escuho por todo el mundo.

_-VOUS TOUS FAIRE FOUTRE!_

* * *

><p>Después de clases...<p>

Gregory y Christophe se dirigían hacia la casa de los Pelikans, pero eso no era todo, como se les olvido la dirección, Roy tuvo que acompañarlos.

El pelicafe solo tarareaba una canción, Christophe tenia una gran vena en la frente ya que aun estaba enojado por lo que le hizo Gregory en la mañana, y Gregory checaba YouTube y vio que tenia mas de 1905 likes.

-Oigan- Gregory y Christophe voltearon al pequeño pelicafe, este sonrió con orgullo- Son unos tontos.

-¿¡Y tu muy inteligente no!?- Pregunto Christophe enojado, realmente no le gusta que lo ofendan.-¡Escucha no se cual es tu problema pero nosotros solo queremos ayudar!

-Yo también, enserio. ¿Decirles que mi mamá es una puta no basto para que se dieran cuenta?

-¡No nos ayudas en nada!, solo queremos terminar esta estúpida misión que tu estúpido padre nos dio para que nos de el estúpido dinero!

-Aprende a hablar, no es _midzion _es misión, y tampoco utilices mucho la_ G o Z _ al hablar, ya con ese acento pareces francés.

**_(No escribo a Christophe hablando asi... Hogda, my nombge ez Christophe... porque no se le entendería mucho, por eso escribo bien, pero las demás personas lo oyen ... como si fuera un francés hablando español.)_**

-¡Soy francés, idiota!

Christophe tomo a Roy por el collarín de su camiseta, estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Gregory lo pateo en la espalda haciendo que soltara a Roy y este cayera al piso de pasada.

-Ya te eh dicho que no lastimes a inocentes, _my Darling._

_-Ils ne remettent pas moi merde!_

_-¿Qué?_

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche, Christophe y Gregory estaban escondidos en un arbusto a unos metros de a casa de Roy. Gregory se froto sus ojos y se coloco denuevo sus binoculares y vio por la ventana de la casa de los Pelikans la habitación de Roy, no podía dejar de mirar, ya llevaba mas de 1 hora bailando la misma cancion y no se cansaba.<p>

Christophe miro su reloj muevamente, ya eran las 5:20, se estaba impacientando.

-_Relax, my darlin. Womens always get late when they go to a party. _

_-__Comment savez-vous cela?- _Oh por dios, Christophe no se enojo por el apodo de Gregory, ALELUYA- _-Ils ne remettent pas moi merde!- _Olviden lo que dije.

-¡Ahí esta!- Gregory apunto a una señora de pelo rubio con buen cuerpo, ojos azules, labios rojos, un escote a tirantes que dejaba en visto su pecho rojo, un mini short de mezclilla, mallas transparentes y tacones rojos.

-_Woooow, cette femme est sexy-_

Gregory le da un zape a Christophe en la cabeza, el francés se sobo la parte golpeada y mando una mirada asesina al chico rubio.

Gregory tomo su bolso (bolso varonil) y saco un pequeño chip, saco una resortera, coloco el chip en la liga, estiro la resortera... bueno el punto es que el chip cayo en la bolsa de la señora. Gregory saco su celular hizo quien sabe que cosas y ahora el la pantalla se veía a la señora que de alguna razón se veía todo su cuerpo completo caminando por la acera.

-¿Que haces?-

-Puse una pequeña cámara en la bolsa de esa señora, así podemos ver todo lo que hace sin tener que seguirla. Pero hay veces que la conexión se pierde así que tenemos que estar a una distancia moderada para que se pueda ver el video.

-Eso puede ayudar...este...¿puedo sostenerlo un momento?

-¿Para que? ,¿para que así puedas... ugh...no puedo decirlo... para que así puedas hacer cosas indebidas en el árbol?

-Si-

-¿¡Y LO DICES CON TANTA NATURALIDAD!?

-¡Solo damelo!

-¡No, Christophe eres muy joven para hacer eso!

-Claro que no, Gregory todos, absolutamente todos los chicos de nuestra clase se han masturbado... hasta los mas inocentes.

-No digas esa palabra es asquerosa...ugh-

-Actuas como una compelta señorita.

-No te creo de que todos lo han echo... digo... Butters y Tweek son los chicos mas inocentes que eh conocido no lo harian.

-¿Ah no? Butters vio porno desde que tenia 8 años, Tweek ya ah tenido sexo al igual que el otro niño ingles.

-¿¡PIP!?... espera...¿¡PIP!?,no puedo creerlo...

-Te lo digo. Pero dejemos este tema atrás, hay que seguir con esta misión.

-¡ARGH, ERES TAN DESCONSIDERADO!,¿¡Como te atreves a sacar un tema tan sucio con tanta normalidad!?

-¡Hey!,¡Tu fuiste el que preguntaste, asi que deja de actuar como una niñita y concéntrate!

-¡No soy una niñita tu... tu...tu maldito pervertido, sucio, francés de mierda!- Gregory estaba furioso, si que lo estaba, solo decía malas palabras cuando en verdad estaba molesto. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Christophe decir esas cosas?

_-¿¡Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?!-_

Gregory y Christophe comenzaron a insultarse, para ellos ya era normal todo eso, ya faltaba poco para que comenzaran a golpearse.

Mientras tanto, Roy no podía dormir, abrió la ventana de su cuarto y lanzo un trofeo que era de su hermana por ser la mas nerd del salón hacia el arbusto que se movía. Ya sabia que eran Gregory y Christophe.

-¡OIGAN, NO ES UN BUEN MOMENTO Y LUGAR PARA QUE TENGAN RELACIONES,TRATO DE DORMIR!

Grito Roy que por suerte Gregory y Christophe no lo escucharon.

-Ya, quítate!- Gregory empujo a Christophe y miro su teléfono- Que bueno, aun no hemos perdido la señal.

-Ugh,¿ en donde esta?

-Cerca de la casa de Cartman. ¿Si sabes quien es, no?

-Como olvidar al gordo que ocasiono mi muerte.

-Si, si. Hay que seguirla antes de que se vaya la conexión.

-De paso podemos ir a golpear al gordo?

-¡NO, concéntrate!

_-D'accord, Daccord...Wow. _Alguien esta en sus días.

Gregory le dio una mirada asesina y con eso ambos salieron del arbusto y se dirigieron a la casa de Cartman

* * *

><p>Gregory y Christophe estaban siguiendo a la mamá de Roy (Llamada Jessica) Esta ni se daba cuenta, como sea, Jessica se acerco a tres señoras vesitdas igual a ella pero de diferente color, ella las saludo alegremente y comenzaron a platicar mientras posaban.<p>

Gregory y Christophe no entendia que pasaba, solo deseaban que terminaran de platicar de quien sabe que.

Paso una hora y ellas seguían ahí, Christophe se empezaba a deseperar pero Gregory trataba de calmarlo. De repente, un carro lujoso se estaciono frente a Jessica, ella abrió la puerta del carro y se subio a el. Gregory y Christophe actuaron rápido y se subieron al techo del carro sin que se dieran cuenta.

El señor y Jessica entraron a la casa de tres pisos del señor, Gregory y Christophe bajaron del techo del auto, Gregory saco una cuerda con un gancho y lo lanzo hacia el techo, Gregory alo la cuerda para ver si era seguro escalar, al ver que si , Gregory comenzó a escalar hasta llegar a la ventana de la casa del señor.

-¿Ves algo?- Pregunta Christophe.

-No mucho, la ventana esta tapada por una cortina pero se ve un poco.

-Pues ve por ese pequeño hueco, tan difícil es?

-...A veces quiero golpearte...

-El sentimiento es mutuo. Ya ándale, ¿Qué vez?

Gregory rodo los ojos, si no estuviera enamorado de Christophe ya lo hubiera molido a golpes. Gregory vio por el pequeñito hueco de la cortina, su cara se enrojecio al máximo y sus pupilas se dilataron, Gregory se soltó de la cuerda por el nerviosismo y cayo al suelo.

-¿Te caíste?

-Noooo, es que sentí una gran atracción por el suelo y quise besarlo- Dice Gregory sarcástico mientras se limpiaba la tierra de su ropa y se sacaba algo de pasto de su cabello.

-Bueno ya parale con el sarcasmo, ¿Qué viste?

-Emmm... bueno... ¿Cómo decirlo?... La mama de Roy y ese señor... bueno...

-¿Estaban teniendo sexo?

-¡No lo digas tan fuerte!

-¿Que esperas? Tómale una foto para así tener pruebas de que si esta engañando al padre de ese chico mudo.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No tomare foto, eso es indecente!

-¡Esta bien, yo la tomare! Cielos- Christophe saco su celular de su mochila y escalo la cuerda mientras Gregory se golpeaba la frente con su mano, avergonzado.

* * *

><p>-¿Me puedes explicar que hacías con este hombre, Jessi?<p>

Pregunto Rick enseñándole una foto a su esposa que estaba sentada en el sillón algo sorprendida y confundida por como el había conseguido esa foto.

Roy, Gregory y Christophe estaban detrás del señor viendo toda la escena.

-Bueno, es obvio querido, estábamos teniendo sexo-

Jessica soltó una risita haciendo que Gregory y Christophe se sorprendieran, ¿Cómo lo dijo con tanta naturalidad?, ¿además se ríe?

-Eso ya lo se, me pregunto, ¿Por qué andas teniendo sexo con este hombre?

-Ay cariño, tu sabes que soy una prostituta, no se porque te enojas.

-Espera...¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?- Preguntaron Christophe y Gregory al mismo tiempo,¿como?, ¿cuando?, ¿donde?, ¿una prostituta?, ¿Qué demonios?

-Se los dije...- Dijo Roy con una cara neutral.

-Me enojo porque es la quinta vez que te veo tener sexo con este hombre, ¡5 VECES!, ¿Qué es eso, acaso el te la mete mejor que yo?

-Ay, por supuesto que no amor. Es que el me paga mas que los demás, no te enojes cielito.

-Pues estoy enojado.

Rick se cruzo de brazos mientras Jessica lo abrazaba dulcemente.

-No seas así cariño, mira, dejare de tener sexo mas de 3 veces con un mismo hombre si me prometes que no enviaras a dos niños a espiarme cada vez que salgo.

-Lo prometo.-Ambos se dieron un beso. Gregory y Christophe aun no salían de su trance- Tengan su dinero, gracias.

Rick le dio el dinero a Christophe que aun seguía sin salir de su trance. Rick y Jessica fueron a escaleras a arriba mientras Roy empujaba a ambos chicos fuera de su casa, al ya dejarlos a fuera les cerro la puerta en la cara.

Gregory y Christophe se quedaron mirando la puerta aun con asombro y sin entender nada.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

El grito de ambos se escucho por todo South Park. Regresando con ambos, ellos estaban desmayados en el suelo con una aura oscura cubriéndolos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por leer mi fic.<em>**

**_Perdon si el segundo capitulo fue de invasor zim_**

**_no se que rayos paso, yo cheque bien, hise todo bien y no se que mierda paso ahí... pero bueno... lo borre, ya esta, trate de todo pararecuperarlo y no pude. Me tarde una semana enescribirlo porque además de ver el video, escribir los diálogos y asi... tuve que hacer quien sabe que otras cosas mas..._**

**_PERO BUANO!_**

**_PEACE OUT HOMMIES! :D_**

**_Una cosa mas...No puedo creer que Coyote Smith haya comentado, tus fics son los mejores! En fin, no se si pueda hacer el fic que tu me dijiste,porque... este fic se tratara de las aventuras que tienen Christophe y Gregory juntos._**

**_OTRA COSA!_**

**_Creo que no hare lo del paréntesis... si... solo hare el capitulo que me dijo coyote Smith porque me lo pidió y buano XDDD..._**

**_No se de que tratara este fic... Pero por mientras serán distintos sobre GREGORY y CHRISTOPHE trabajando junto y así_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sabian que este capitulo iba a ser muy dramático? Pero no! lo borre porque yo prefiero el humor a drama.<em>**

**_Les pondré la escena que corte y las traducciones de esa escena abajito, Las verdaderas traducciones ya verán cuales son. Lean esta escena elimidada de este capitulo :D_**

Christophe empujo a Gregory, Gregory solo sonrió, dios, como odiaba esa sonrisa. Gregory empujo a Christophe y este cayo al suelo, Gregory se coloco encima de el y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Aun quieres que tu primer beso sea con Bebe?

Christophe solo arqueo una ceja, ¿¡Para eso lo tumbo!? ¿¡Solo para preguntar si su primero beso seria con Bebe!?, Dios, algo esta mal con este chico.

-¿Eh?-

-Respóndeme...

-No dije que quería mi primer beso con Bebe,dije que lo quería con una rubia sexy, puede que sea Bebe o talves otra...

Gregory lo miro y luego soltó un suspiro y se levanto.

-Mejor hay que seguir con la misión que nos encargaron, tenemos solo 4 días y no hemos dado con nada de lo que ese señor pueda ocultar.

Christophe se levanto del suelo y miro a Gregory molesto, porfavor, era toda una nenaza.

-_Ne me dites pas sérieusement que mon premier baiser serait avec_

-Ahora no hablemos de eso Christophe,hay que trabajar.

-Oh no, no vas a evadir el tema, ¿Por qué tanto apecho en besarme? Digo, lo se, soy sexy, pero viejo...

-¡Solo hagamos el trabajo que nos encargaron, dejemos de hablar de esto!

Gregroy tecleaba con enojo pero eso no detuvo al francés.

-No, no me vas a dejar hablando solo. Quiero una explicación ahora, no estoy acostumbrado a ... esas cosas que haces, dime ahora,¿que te importa que tenga mi primer beso con alguien mas que tu?

-Porque... porque solo no quiero,¿ok? Ahora pongámonos en marcha con esta misión.

-¨Porque si¨ no es una respuesta, _Dites-moi maintenant , oh vraiment à quoi vous attendre_

-Christophe porfavor,solo... solo ignorémoslo, olvídate de eso, ya, volvamos con el trabajo.

Christophe empujo a Gregrory de la silla bruscamente, odiaba cuando nadie le respondía a la primera. Gregory se sobo el brazo adolorido.

-¿¡Cual es tu puto problema!?

-¡Dime el porque, quiero una verdadera respuesta, sabes que odio cuando no me responden a la primera.

-¡Ya basta con eso, solo volvamos al trabajo!

-¡No, dime, y te dejare en paz!

-¡No te voy a decir Christophe, por mas que intentes no te diré nada,¿¡oíste!?

-¡_Maintenant sacrément anglais!_

-¡No te diré solo porque tu me lo dices!

-¡Dime!

-¡Que no!

-DI-ME-LO!

-¡ME GUSTAS! ¿¡OK!?

Christophe se quedo quieto, estaba en shock, ¿gustarle? ...¿Como...cuando...que? Pensaba que solo le decía esas cosas en forma de broma.

-¿Q-Que?

-¿Estas sordo? ¿o te lo digo en francés? ¡ME GUSTAS! _Je te aime,je l'adore,je vous aime bien... _

Christophe se quedo en piedra, no dijo nada, absolutamente nada. Gregory se le quedo viendo, el ingles se levanto, acomodo la silla y se sentó frente al computador.

-...Hagamos el trabajo,¿ok?...-Su voz parecía que iba a llorar y su mirada ya no era brillante y alegre, ahora solo estaba seria. Christophe salió de su trance y asintió, fue hacia los planos y comenzó a trabajar en ese silencio incomodo. Gregory solo dejo salir un gran suspiro y se levanto de la silla.- ...Iré a tomar aire fresco no tardo. Tu mientras sigue con lo demás.

Gregory salió de la base mientras Christophe solo dibujaba los planos, no podía concentrarse, el tiro la mesa y se agarro la frente,se sentía culpable y enojado al mismo tiempo.

_-Merde...¿ ¡ Parce que la vie doit être si dramatique ? Espérons que tout pourrir ! Je déteste tout le monde ! Aimeriez-vous ! ? Gregory vous Merde , je suis un garçon putain , cesser d'agir comme une écolière en mal d'amour ! MERDE,MERDE,MERDE, MERDE-_

Christophe soltó un gran suspiro, se sentía mejor...no, mentira, se sentía del asco...sentía... culpa. Christophe se maldijo a si mismo mentalmente y salió de la base en busca de Gregory,no estaba muy lejos, de echo estaba sentado bajo un árbol jugando con una piedra.

Christophe reunió todo su valor y se acerco al rubio, pero antes de lo esperado Gregory le lanzo una piedra haciendo que su frente sangrara un poco.

-¡HEY!

Christophe se sobo su frente, Gregory solo dejo salir un _tsk _y miro para otro lado. Situación incomoda, sip,realmente esto era una situación incomoda.

* * *

><p><strong><em>T<em>****_raducciones (de la escena eliminada)_**

**_1.- No me digas que enserio quieres que tu primer beso sea conmigo._**

**_2.- Dime ahora oh veras lo que te espera._**

**_3.-Dimelo ahora maldito ingles._**

**_4,5 y 6: Te amo, te adoro, me gustas (Gregory)_**

**_7.-Mierda_**

**_8.-¿¡porque la vida tiene que ser tan dramatica!? ¡Ojala se pudran todos! ¡Odio a todo el mundo! ¿¡Le gusto!? ¡Maldito seas Gregory, soy un puto chico, deja de actuar como una colegiala enamorada!_**

* * *

><p><strong>VERDADERAS TRADUCCIONES DEL CAPITULO XD<strong>

**1.-¿Que es esto?**

**2.-¿Que descubriste?**

**3.-¿Como conseguiste toda esta información?**

**4.-Ok, en primera; ya te dije que no me llames así, sabes que lo odio. En segunda, deje los planos en la base, me los hubiera llevado con migo pero UNA PERSONA me llevo a rastras hasta este maldito lugar.**

**5.-Ok, bien... espera,¿que?**

**6.-¿Que te dio?**

**7.-N-NADA! ... S-Solo... Ehhh... Nada, mejor volvamos a nuestras casas. (Greg****ory)**

**8.-O-OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE! (Gregroy)**

**9.-Pues tu no actúes como si fueras mi mamá!**

**10.-¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

**11.-Nada...Es lindo cuando estas avergonzado (Gregory)**

**12.-No lo estoy**

**13.-Yo creo que si. Deja de fingir que no te importa, se que me deseas (Gregory)**

**14.- ¡S-Sueltame marica!**

**15.-¡Váyanse a la mierda todos!**

**16.-Querido (Gregory)**

**17.- Que no me llames asi, mierda!**

**18.- Que? (ROY XDDD)**

**19.- Tranquilo querido, las mujeres siempre se tardan cuando van a una fiesta. (Gregory)**

**20.-¿Como sabes es? Y QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI, MIERDA!**

**21.- Esa mujer es SEXY**

**22.-¿¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!?**

**23.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, wow...**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿¡Que esta pasando ahi?

HOLA!

**Bieeeennn...**

**Son series de one-shots de varias parejas... pero la principal pareja son Gregory y Chrispohe. Ellos serán los principales por a esta chica le gusta mucho esa pareja. **

**También habrá capítulos dedicados a una sola pareja.**

**Oh puede que todas las parejas estén juntas.**

**Este es el trato...**

**Yo escribiré 3 capítulos y para el cuarto capitulo ustedes me darán ideas... osea... ya después de escribir los tres primero, el siguiente capitulo tomare sus ideas que me dejen en los reviews para hacer un capitulo, (Elijan la pareja y de que quieren que trate y asi, el genero blah bla blah)**

**Las parejas que creo que yo pondré son**

**CREEK, GREGSTOPHE, STYLE, CANDY, BUNNY, DIP... Las principales... no se si poner TYDE... porque me gusta esa pareja... pero también me gusta la preja de Clyde y Bebe. Y Token x Nicole asi que no se cual de ellas poner.**

**Oh... Su capitulo es como un paréntesis de mi fic, no tendrá nada que ver con mi fic, es como un fanservice... ustedes me dicen por review como quieren que sea su capitulo y yo lo escribiré.**

**EN FIN...**

**A LEER**

**Todos tienen 13 años**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo3:¿Pero que paso ahí?<strong>

Dentro de la casa de la mamá de Christophe.

Wendy, Bebe, Gregory y Christophe estaban haciendo algo

-…997- dijo Wendy.

-998…- dijo Bebe.

-…999…- dijo Gregory.

-¡1000!- gritó Christophe aliviado y tirándose al piso. Los otros tres también hicieron lo mismo, liberando un molesto gruñido de cansancio.

-Nunca más haré lagartijas en mi vida- se quejó Bebe, mirando a la mamá de Christophe.

-Jajaja… ese es el castigo por romper los platos de porcelana , pero creo que fue suficiente por hoy- dijo la señora sonriendo.

-¿¡En serio!- preguntaron los cuatro llenos de esperanza.

-Sí claro, ahora ayúdenme a ordenar para que les pueda dar de comer, si no ayudan pues los golpeo y llamo a sus madres- agregó la señora castaña mientras les mostraba el ENORME desorden que tenían que arreglar.

-OHHHH!- dijeron los chicos de manera pesimista.

Ya estaban casi listos, al final de todo, no era tan terrible (bueno, después de hacer 1000 lagartijas, ya nada es igual). Wendy estaba barriendo las últimas baldosas de la sala, Bebe le sacaba brillo a las cosas con un paño y Gregory y Christophe cargaban cosas para guardarlas en el escóndite secreto de la mamá de Christophe(una habitación que esta en el fondo).

-¿Ya están listos?- preguntó la señora quien se encontraba leyendo una revista.

-¡Yo sí!- dijo Wendy, poniendo la escoba en su lugar.

-¡Yo también!- respondió Bebe caminando hacia la señora.

-¡Nosotros también mamá!- dijo Christophe mientras el y Gregory caminando agotados, pero su mamá meneó la cabeza.

-Chistophe,Gregory , aún les falta cargar eso- dijo, mientras apuntaba un enorme tótem que se veía bien pesado, al ingles y al francés se les cayó la boca al verlo.

-¡Pero...pero...! ¿Por qué no nos diijiste antes? ¡Pudimos haber cargado este primero!- reclamó Christophe enfadado.

-¡¿y que clase de ama de casa tiene un tótem en su cocina!?-grito Gregory apuntando al tótem

-¡HAGAN LO QUE DIGO YA, CHRISTOPHE- dijo su mamá las chicas se rieron en burla. -Y Wendy y Bebe no podrán irse hasta que ustedes dos terminen- y las chicas pararon de reírse.

-recuérdame jamas hacerte un favor Mole!- Le dio Bebe cruzada de brazos, le debía un favor ya que Christophe le ayudo a terminar con un chico que la acosaba.

-Yaaaa… mejor pongámonos en marcha Christophe- dijo Gregory desmotivado, mientras levantaba un extremo del pesado objeto a duras penas. -¡Apurate idiota! ¡Pesa mucho!-

_-¡Ce que je fais, pédé !-_ respondió el agredido sujetando el otro extremo.

-¡CRISTOPHE, LENGUAJE- Regaño su mamá, Christophe solo refunfuño por lo bajo, como la odiaba.

-¡Suerte chicos!- dijo Wendy viendo como los dos muchachos se iban cargando ese enorme tótem.

-¿Crees que lo logren?- preguntó la rubia a la pelinegra

-No… se demoraran un siglo- respondió Wendy sentándose en el sillón de la sala

-Estoy de acuerdo- mencionó Bebe sentándose.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Pasaron varios minutos y los chicos no regresaban del Cuarto del fondo. La mamá Christophe estaba usando su celular. Las chicas en cambio estaban muy impacientes y enojadas, estaban desperdiciando una tarde de diversión porque dos flojos como Gregory y Christophe no podían cargar un mísero tótem entre los dos.

-¡Máldita sea! ¡Cuando lleguen esos dos les golpearé tan fuerte que hasta sus bisnietos lo sentirán!- exclamó Bebe, poniéndose de pie.

-Calma Bebe, ya deben estar por llegar- susurró La pelinerga, a punto de quedarse dormida.

-¿Sabes que esta es la décima vez que te escucho decir eso?- dijo la rubia.

-Yaya… ¿Y que quieres hacer entonces?- preguntó la ojiazul levántandose.

-Vamos a buscarlos- dijo Bebe haciendo señas para que caminaran.

-Agh… ya bueno bueno- refunfuñó de manera latosa.

Las chicas llegaron al frente de la puerta del escóndite, quedaron confundidas al no encontrar rastro de sus dos amigos.

-Tal vez están adentro- dijo Wendy, acercando su oído a la puerta.

La pelinegra de a poco comenzó a ponerse colorada, y sus ojos estaban tan grandes como dos huevos fritos, Bebe la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó.

-V-Ven… escucha- dijo la chica tartamudeando, la rubia obedeció.

_-Ahhh…-_

-¿Qué fue es…?-

_-G-Gregory…-_

_-¡Me duele idiot… AH!-_

-…o- dijo Bebe con la boca abierta. Las dos chicas apoyaron más fuerte su oído contra la puerta.

_-¡Gregory! ¡Q-Quedate quieto!-_

_-No… no puedoooo… ahhhh… me duele-_

_-A ver… déjame intentar de otra forma-_

_-¡Ay! ¡Me lastimas!-_

…

Las chicas se miraron atónitas, ¿Qué MIERDA estaba pasando allá adentro? Acaso Gregory y Christophe estaban…

_-Ah… Ah…C-Christophe, ya no lo soporto… ¡sácalo!-_

_-¡Sólo un poco más! AHHH!-_

-Dios… mío- soltó Bebe, sintiendo una presión en su nariz.

-Bebe… ¿crees que deberíamos entrar?-

-¡SHH!- silenció la rubia poniendo su mano en la boca de Wendy.

_-¡CHRISTOPHE!-_

_-¡Ya casi… ya casi!-_

_-¡Christophe por fav… ahhhhhhhh!-_

_-¡AH GREGORY!-_

Bebe unió todas sus fuerzas y de una patada abrio la puerta, ya no aguantando la presión de su nariz. Lo que vieron a continuación si que las dejó sorprendidas, puesto que lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando era que…

-¡Chicas! Q-Que bueno que llegaron… ¡A Chrisphe se le cayó el tótem encima mio!- dijo Gregory, Christophe tenía sus dos manos aferradas al objeto, intentando sacarlo de encima del ingles. La amante de zapatos y la hippie estaban con los ojos fijos en la escena, sin creer lo que estaban viendo.

-¡Fue tú culpa _Faggot_!- reclamaba Christophe, intentando levantar el tótem inútilmente. -¿Me ayudan chicas?… ¿chicas?-

-¡AAHHHH!- chillaron las chicas liberando un enorme chorro de sangre de sus narices, quedando las dos "muertas" en el suelo.

-… _Et pour ceux qui se précipiter_ ?- preguntó Christophe mirando a Gregory.

-Ni idea, ni que hubieran visto o escuchado algo bizarro-

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer este pobre intento de fic.<strong>

**Desgraciadamente este capitulo no es mio. Lo saque de un fic de Combo Niños, pero me dio risa y quise ponerlo para ustedes.**

**PEACE OUT GANGSTERS! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>TRADUCCION!<strong>

**1.-ESO HAGO PENDEJO**

**2.-Maricon**

**3.-¿Y a estas que les pico?**


End file.
